Torment of The Heart
by Kagome's-Fallen-Fairy
Summary: Kagome and her three best friends have changed school because of some problems.They meet the richest kids at there school,and there's trouble.what happen when kagome and friends start to fall in love?while Kagome's past beginning is come back to haunt her
1. New Girl,New Problem

Hi, first fiction, don't hate me. I'll write more at the top when I feel comfortable.

Flames accepted!

On with the story!

Ch.1: New Girl,

New Problem

Kagome you're going be late for your first day at your new high school! _Get up!" _Yelled Kagome's mom, Sakura, While throwing open the door to Kagome's room. Kagome jumped up and got into the shower

__

15 minutes later, 

Kagome got out and put on her uniform." Can't be late, can't be late!" She chanted. She ran through the kitchen with a quick 'bye everyone' and shut the door with a ***Bang***.She and her 3 friends, Sango, Rin, and Ayame where all starting a new high school because of, well, some, difficulties at their old one. 

She ran down to the bus stop to find the other three just arriving."Hey guy's", she called out."Kagome, Please just shut up! I have a freaking' headache, and your not helping with your perky attitude!" Said a frustrated Sango."Aww, does poor little San-Chan feel bad?" Said Ayame."Well look, Ayame has a brain, why don't we give you a medal for first idiot to have a brain." Said a moody Sango."Please stop fighting you two. Just try to get along." Said Rin."Really,"said Kagome. 

They didn't finish what they were saying, because the bus pulled up and they got on. Kagome and Sango in a seat and Rin and Ayame in the one beside. Kagome and Sango usually done group things together, as did Ayame and Rin." I wonder if there are any cute guys at this school?" Asked Kagome."If there are, it'll be like at Pierced Arrow, they'll all go for Kagome"said Ayame."What? No way!" Said Kagome."Don't play dumb, they were all for you" said Sango."*Sigh*, guess so." But it wasn't like I could go out with them or any thing, I don't want to put them in danger," Said Kagome

Suddenly the bus stopped and two guys stepped onto the bus followed bye two slutty looking girls following after like lost puppies. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame all saw that the white haired one was Inu Youkai, and Kagome saw that one had decent spiritual power. The two guys anyway, the two girls were hoes by just looking. The girls stopped looking and went on talking about the summer how to get Hamaka back for his trickery that summer. Hamka was Kagome's adopted brother, but she didn't care."Sota's lucky, he's only ten, and is learning baby stuff compared to us!" Said Kagome."How's Shippou? And YaKana?"Asked Sango."Learning to control their magic from Hanka."Said Kagome.Shippou, YaKana, and Hanka are all Fox demons, but the little ones are kits. Kagome adopted the little ones. Both of their parent's died. Shippou's died by two-thunder youkai, and YaKana's by an Ice Snake Youkai.Kagome got revenge for both though. Kagome and her friends were very athletic. Sango was on track team at their old school, Kagome was archery captain, Ayame was one of the best basketball players, and Rin was in gymnastics. There nick names Kagome is 'gome, sango is San-Chan, Rin is Innocence, and Ayame is Wolfetta.Kagome is a miko, Sango is a Demon exterminator, Ayame is a wolf demon, and Rin is a kind sword fighter. They were all in a band together called '**_The Shikon Goddess's_**'. Kagome is lead singer, and play's electric guitar, Sango plays misc instruments depending on the song, Ayame play's drums, and Rin plays keyboard. (Now that's over) 

They walked back to the back and sat down.For some reason almost the whole bus was quiet except for Kagome and her friends. Some girl behind the girls hissed,"hey,Shut uo,that's Inuyasha Tetsuigia ,and Miroku Kazanna.They're the richest kids at school, and Inuyasha dad runs the school.If Inuyasha doesn't like you, he'll get you expelled. He got my friend expelled" Does it look like I care?" They didn't hear any more, they had arrived at school.

Read and Review please! what's going to happen? Next chap. Inuyasha and Kagome meet! Will it be good or bad? ~*~ It's short,I know.


	2. When We Meet

New chap! 

Flames accepted! Hope you like it!

Ch 2

When We Meet

"What teacher do you guys have?" I think we all have Tomadachi,"Said Sango.""Yay! We're together. I have P.E., English and Math with you guy's, but I have science with Sango, and History and Lit. with Rin and Ayame have lunch and study hall with you guy's too." Said Kagome."Ok Kagome, lets all go to the office to find our homeroom and classes, not to mention get our lockers and books," Said Sango."Well, aren't you the mature one today Sango,"said Ayame?"Ha Ha, Ayame, just 'cause e I'm smart doesn't mean you have to get jealous."' I am smart idiot" said Ayame baring her teeth." SHUT**_ UP YOU TWO! NOW!" Yelled_** Kagome.both girls cowered in fear," That's better. Now doesn't it feel good to not fight?" Both girls shook their heads yes because dark energy was crackling around Kagome. "Now, let's go to the office"Rin had been laughing the whole time but calmed down and they went to the office.

"Hello, you must be the new the new studentship's your locker number," said a secretary in her mid 20's."Your books are in your lockers, I hope you enjoy your time at the school. Also, here's a map of the school, you'll meet your teachers when you go to their classes." They left the over perky secretary, and didn't even bother to say anything to except a group'ok, thank you' They each went to their lockers, which happened to be together, and got there books.

On the way to class, Kagome accidentally ran into some guy, and both of them fell." Watch were your going, stupid wench!" Sorry-**_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!" I_** called you a stupid wench, and stop fuckin' yelling! Your gonna bust my eardrums!""Good, You're a stupid mutt, how dare you call me that and I don't even know you!" You 'ought to know that I'M Inutashio's son, Inuyasha Tetsuigia! And I can kick you out of this school, but, I'll let you have another chance since your new and still dumb, but consider this a warning for you and for your friends, so just be a good girl and you'll be just fine. Hopefully." That said, he left." He's so going to get, he messed with the wrong person," said a fuming Kagome."Yes, and his friends 'cause of what he said," Said Sango"The nerve of that jerk, he's _way _too confident" Said Kagome While Sango helped Kagome get up." We're going to help you get them back; they won't know what hit them" Said Ayame."We'll come up with something really good," Said Rin."Let's go to class, the bell is about to ring" Kay"

They made it to class and had lit., next was P.E.They were doing archery, and wouldn't you know that one of the hoes was archery captain." Well, we have 4 new students, so we need to see what archery rank they are. You are either a, b, c, or d. Let's go with you miss," She looked at the names and selected"Sango, come try."Sango went up and got in rank bonnet Rin went and got in both Ayame got in c, then Kagome went."Umm, miss Kagome,don't you need a bow and arrow?" No I don't need one" Every body started whispering things like'freak''wediro'but only her 3 best friends new her powetr."Can you move the target back about 20 ft.?""Child,the archery captain can't even shoot that far!" Well then, your archery captain sucks, Can you just to move it?" Fine move it back 20 ft.There you go"Kagome felt her miko flow through her and it began to take shape in her hands into a bow and arrow which was already notched. She aimed and fired and... Hit it dead center.Sango,Ayame,and Rin cheered." Guess we have a new archery captain then," said the teacher." What you can't do that" Wailed a girl" I'm archery captain Kaede, she can't be!""Y^ou aren't aren't any more Kikyo.

The next class was math,Kagome's worst subject. Basically they went through the day fine. Then came lunch."Spaggitti?What kind of poison is this? Are they _trying_ to kill us?" Said kagome throwing her tray on the table."Ok, I've up with a way to get Inuyasha back, but I'm not eating this crap they call '_food'_ Ok, I can steal his under wear and hang it on the flag pole, Sango get annual pictures of Inuyasha, make tons of copies that say underneath the," lost dog, answers to Inuyasha reward' then Rin is your car still at the garage?'"No""Good,we're going to drive it tommorrow,and hang these posters around school, while I put the underwear on the flag pole."' That's sounds good, except I don't like the flag pole idea""Ok, ditch it"

They went through the rest of the day and went home. Kagome needed her beauty sleep, but little did she know a nightmare was coming.

What do you think? Next chap. starts with a nightmare and will help you to understand somewhat of Kagome's past 


	3. Arising Fears

New chap., Yay me! (Throws confetti) Read and review!

Ch 3 

Arising Fears 

~*~Dream Sequence~*~

She_ was in A garden. Full of roses. Roses around the Goshinboku Tree. Then, it became dark, and the roses died she watched in fear as they died. She new one person that could do that.Naraku.There was a voice whispering to her "Kagome, My kagome"She screamed and began running. The once garden was now a dark and silent forest. She kept running and saw a sparkling lake. 'Jump, just jump' She jumped and it was like slow motion. She felt the clawed hand run through her and rip out her heart .she saw her heart in front of her and she looked behind her and there was read eyes with love, lust and hate all together. A mouth curved into a cold smile. She screamed._

~*~End Dream sequence~*~ 

She woke up in a cold sweat. It was 1:00 in the morning. She got up and tiptoed down to the kitchen and got some milk to help her go back to sleep. She knew for a fact that after a nightmare, she couldn't sleep. Her mother came down the stairs" Kagome honey, what's wrong?" I had a nightmare," She started to cry. Her mother went and embraced her."Kagome, it can't hurt you if you don't let it." He's taking over my dreams again mamma. I'm really scared this time. What if...if....""No, Kagome don't worry. We'll be fine. You'd better go back up, Shippou and YaKana will be worried. ""Yes, your right, mamma, abut everything ""Not everything Kagome, Dear." Kagome went back to bed and slept well the rest of the night. 

"Kagome, Kagome, **Kagome**," Kagome's mom said.' Kagome, get up, your alarm didn't go off. Today and Friday's are day's you can wear whatever. I found out from the school, they forgot to tell you."" Ok, I'm up, I'm up," said a groggy Kagome. She got in the shower.

__

~*~! 5 minutes later~*~

She went to her dresser and thought about what to wear.'What to wear?Wonder what Inuyasha would like?Ewwwww,that's gross,I do not like him.I'll addmit,he is cute and Hott.no way he'd go for me though" She picked out Low-Cut Bell-bottomed Hip-Huggers a shirt that came above the breast and right below the breasts too. A locket with family in it. Boots 3 bracelets and some rings, one was an Irish wedding ring, one was a butterfly, and the last ring was a flower. She had hoop earrings too. She bounded down stairs and had toast, bacon, scrambled egg sandwich. (They are good, you put the toast and scrambled egg in toast and eat it like a sandwich) She got done and said bye to everyone before Rin could start honking the horn. She threw her books in the back, and hoped in without opening the door. Rin was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Sango was wearing Hip-Huggers and Tank-Top, and Ayame was a white shirt that said, 'Girls rule, boy's drool' and khaki pants. 

They got to school and posted them everywhere. You couldn't look at a wall in the whole school without at least 10 posters. "Now ,we wait" Said Kagome. 

Cliffy!!!!!! Ok, Inuyaha going come to school, what do you think his reaction will be? (Any Inuyasha fan should and if not, you're really stupid) 


	4. End Of The Childish Games

Ok, I do not own Inuyasha, some dude I don't rember name does.

Ch.4

End Of the Childish Games

"This is going to be funny." It was time for school to start and they couldn't wait. Kagome told them about their dream." I'm going to pick up the Cobra this afternoon before I go to practice"

(Inuyasha's POV) 

Point Of View

"Master Inyasha, time for school."' He had decided to be nice to that kagome girl, Her being a miko might be useful to find The Jewel of Four Souls. He was supposed to hate her, though, he needed to know what she knew about The Shikon No Tama. He felt drawn to her, but didn't know why. His youkai told him she was dangerous. He would see how she got him back and try to make friends with her and her friends. Maybe she was a potential mate? Maybe, maybe not. This could be a test for her to see if she was or was not. He had a felling though that he was going to have to fight for her, though he didn't know why. I'll have to tell Miroku my plan' He got out khakis and a muscle shirt and shoes and went down stairs and hoped in his Jaguar.

When he got to school, Miroku ran up to him, a look of horror on his face" Inuyasha, man, they are all over the school" Miroku said handing him a flyer. It said 'Lost, answers to Inuyasha.Reward' He was mad now.'Kagome done this. I just know it. I better just get mad and get over it, but not before giving her a piece of my mind.' He told Miroku the plan." I'll help if I can go out with her cute little friend. I think her name was Sango.""Fine lech, just help me get her to be my friend." I hear she's in a band, use that to get her"' Now to find the weasel'

~*~Authors POV~*~

"Hey 'gome, do we have practiced today?" "Yea, we do. Bring your instrument at 5:00"Kagome said."Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha has seen the poster, and he's mad, and he's looking for you," said a girl named Koharu."**KAGOME"**a voice roared."Uuoh""what the hell do you think your doing posting this stuff around the school?" Inuyasha asked. ' He's hott in that shirt' she thought. She snapped back and answered him," Well you took it upon yourself to be an ass to me, so I got you back."' Do not go off, do not go off, he counted from 10 down." I'm sorry" he said through clenched teeth." Can you forgive me?"Kagome was stunned "I guess" she said warily "How about we be friends? You get benefits. If you need help with your band, I hear you're in one?" He new he was desperate, but he _Had _to get to know her. Maybe she was supposed to be his mate, but he wouldn't know if he didn't try.

Kagome looked at her friends and they just shrugged,"ok, and if we get famous you get benefits, and we might be helpful in fights, if you need us."" Good, let's go"Kagome shrugged and everybody followed. They followed him to Miroku."You'll meet the other 2 some other time. This is my friend Miroku, sorta."Said Inuyasha" Ok, This is Rin, Ayame, and Sango" Kagome said."Well, since we're friends, would you guys like to come to our band practice? We're not that bad hopefully." Sure ok. What time?""5:00"Ok, see you later""Bye"the rest of the day went well. Except Miroku smacking Sango's ass, and her knocking him unconscious 

In the next chap, find what songs they sing. It's songs from the Inuyasha show and other anime's I like especially

Dot Hack//SIGN. They make me cry .bye!


	5. Songs and Change of Heart

New chapter today, yay. Ok, just a note, all last chap can be changed. I've changed 2-4,so you can re read it or, just go on and be clueless. Thanks to the people who review and I'll try to change the dialog so it's easier to understand, but the other chaps will stay the same. Ok, on with the fic. Ok, this will have songs. I do not own them, American and Japanese singers do.

Ch.5

Songs and Change of Heart.

"Hey guy's, ready to practice?"

"Naw duh gome"they chorused.

"Ok, let's go!"

"Ok, Inuyasha, you guy's listen,"Kagome said with a bright smile.

Every Heart

__

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou  


If there were many tears falling down, Every heart 

Would become gentle. If everybody expresses what he or she thinks,  
Every heart can be satisfied.   


nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta   


I was frightened by the neverending night, So I prayed to the distant stars.   
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru   
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.   
  
donna egao ni deaetara every heart  
yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni  
every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru   
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here, Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies.   
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni   
  
Someday our souls will unite, We will give peaceful approval.   
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living.  
We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.   
  
Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
So shine, Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be.  
The stars separate us from the future, We are always so brilliant,  
So shine.   
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru 

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.   
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi WA ikite nanika WO shiru  
toki Ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living.   
We go through the nighttime laughing, Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
(So sad *hands you a hanky*use well!)

"So, what do you think?"

__

'What do I think? I think I fell in love with your voice. She has such a pretty smile, she should like that more often'

"You were great. Right Miroku?"

"Huh, oh, I was watching Sango the whole time." Everyone face vaulted.

"You lech. Hey Kagome will you uhhh...sing another one?"

Sure, I'm glad you like our music" she said smiling raidently

"I never said that. Feh"Her smile became a frown.

"Well, I'll still sing another one even if you don't like."

"Feh"Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok, how about,' Little Voice'? (By Hilary Duff)

"Ok"they chorused

Little Voice

__

I won't tell you what I'm thinking 

'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too

You could say I got a best friend 

And she's always telling me what to do

She's out sight but easy to find

She's in the front of my mind

The little voice in my head won't let me forget 

The little voice in my head is never mislead

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a 

Mess

The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you

La lala la la...

When I see you I admit

I start to loose my grip and all of my cool

You smell so sweet just like my perfume 

What have you been doing since I left you

You're always there in my thoughts

But that doesn't mean that it's on you

The little voice in my head won't let me forget 

The little voice in my head is never mislead

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a 

Mess

The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you

La lala la la...

I know I sound insane, like I'm playing games

'Cause I really want is you

But there are some things a girl won't do

The little voice in my head won't let me forget 

The little voice in my head is never mislead

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a 

Mess

The little voice in my head just won't let me get with you

La lala la la...

(Done)

The girls were praising each other about how well they had done in this song."Kagome, you made your voice sound just right and every single note with flying colors. You Rock" said Sango.

"Yea.you did great" Rin and Ayame Chorused.

"Ok, how about, Obession, Sea of Twilight, and last, One Thousand and One Nights?"(All on the Dot Hack//Sighn Dvd's that come with the game. Love them.)

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Yea"

Obsession

Deep in the night 

Far off the light

Missing my headache visions 

Of light sweeter delight kissin' 

My love ache how come 

I must know where obsession needs to go? 

How come I must know where the passion hides its feelings? 

How come I must know where obsession needs to go?

How come I must know the direction of relieving?

Sea of Twilight or, Tasogare no Umi

__

tasogare no umi ni dete futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no......

Sailing out into the sea of twilight, The two of us shall never cross paths again......

kin no akari ga umi ni ochite natsu no kaze ga togireta obieru futaru ni tada yosete kaesu mizuoto

A golden light falls into the sea, the wind has paused

The two of us, frightened, hear only the light crashing of water

nani o shinjite koko made kita michi mo wasure hateta no sayonara tsugeru tame no yasashisa dake nokoshite

I've forgotten my path completely, what I believed in to make it this far

Leaving in me only enough kindness to say goodbye

donna ni nami o kasanete omoide o sakende mo anata no ita kishibe ni wa mou kaerenai

No matter how many waves crash down as I cry out to my memories

I can't ever return to the shore you were on

tasogare dake o daite ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko

kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru

With only the twilight in their embrace, The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep.

kurai mizu no mukou ni yureru shiranai machi no akari totemo chikaku ni mieta mahoroba no hana no koro

The light of an unknown town flickers beyond the dark waters Back when the flowers of paradise seemed so very close

ano toki mou hitotsu dake tooi nami o koetara anata no iru kishibe made tadori tsuita no

If I had crossed over one final distant wave at that time, Would I have reached the shore you were on?

tasogare no umi ni dete futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no

sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete

Sailing out into the sea of twilight, The two of us shall never cross paths again

And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear.

tasogare dake o daite ano hi no nami wa mou fukai umi no soko

kanashimi o shiranai aoi yume o mite nemutte iru tasogare no umi ni dete

futari wa nido to mou meguri aenai no sabishii manazashi o kasanete nemutta yoru mo kiete

With only the twilight in their embrace, The waves of days past are already deep at the ocean's bottom Knowing no sadness, dreaming blue dreams, fast asleep.

Sailing out into the sea of twilight, The two of us shall never meet again

And the nights of falling asleep looking into your lonesome eyes will disappear.

One Thousand and One Nights

kono basho wo dete aruku michi no koto wo kangaeru sora wa mada hayai yuugata, kumo ni iro wo nokoshite tonari no kodomo wa onaji uta mou san do mo utatteru owaru kotoba omoi dasezu saigo dake zutto kurikaeshite

I walk away from here, pondering which way to go. The sun is setting early, painting the clouds with its glow as it disappears. The children next to me are singing the same song for the third time. Unable to remember the words to end it, they repeat the last verse over and over.

hajime mo owari mo iranakatta kimi no me ga tsubuyaita donna kioku wo sagashitara mune no fukami he todoku no darou nagasugita, kimi no iu hibi wa hitoyo no yume no you de owaru kotoba shinjirarenai mezame no toki wa mada tooi

Your eyes whispered, "We don't need beginnings or endings." What kind of memories do I have to search for that will reach deep into my heart? The days that you said were too long seemed like a dream that lasted just one night. I can't believe that it is coming to an end, it is too early to wake up.

sen no yoru wo kesenai de mada koko wo tatenai

Don't make the 1,000 nights disappear. I can't leave here just yet. 

dare no kokoro mo ugokasenai tada no mukuchi na SHIERAZAADO ikutsu no yoru wo kasanete mo hitotsu no koi sae katarenai nugumori ni mo narenakatta nemono gatari wa doko he kietekimi no yasashii kotoba dake semete oboete okitakatta

I'm merely a silent Sheherezade who can't move anyone's heart. No matter how many nights pass, I can't talk about even one love. I couldn't even get used to warmth. Where did the bedtime story disappear to? I wanted to at least remember your gentle words.

sen no yoru wo kesenai de hitori no michi ni seki wo tatsu

Don't make the 1,000 nights disappear. I stand up to walk a lonely path.

yasashii kotoba dake semete oboete okitakatta hitotsu no yoru ni kieta sen no yoru wo......

I wanted to at least remember your gentle words, remember the 1,000 nights that disappeared in a single night...

(done, I think.)

"let's do one more gome?"

"Which one Wolfetta?"

"My favorite,"She said grinning.

'That's strange how I feel about this girl, but why do I feel this way. If I find out about the shiko, I'll still stay around her'Inuyasha thought.

Edge (Ayame's favorite song)

kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo kono michi o nido to modoru koto wa dekinai ano toki fumihazushita kyoukaisen no mukou ni kimi wa donna yume egaite ochite itta

You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies You can never again return by this road What kind of dream were you drawing and fell into That time when you lost your footing on the other side of the border?

ashita ni wa miete kuru mirai nante ROKU demo nai kedo moshi ka shitara sonna mono ni sugaritsuite ikite iru kitto hontou wa kimi mo watashi mo chigau basho de onaji mono o sagashiteru, kanjiteru, tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu sore dake o tada shiritakute nani mo motazu ni koko ni iru

yume to utsutsu o samayou,we're too close to the edge

The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but

Perhaps we're living clinging to such things Surely the truth is that you and I are searching for the same thing Feeling the same thing - the one truth - in different places That alone is what we want to know So we are here holding on to nothing Prowling in dreams and reality, we're too close to the edge

kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo fumihazushita michi o modoru koto wa dekinai kimi ga ima doko ni ite nani o mitsumete ite mo sonna fuu ni kokoro hanashita mama futari wa aishiau no

You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies You can't return by the road you lost your footing on No matter where you are now, no matter what you're gazing at Two people love each other in that way with their hearts still separate

ashita ni wa miete kuru donna mirai o shinjite tasogare no shizukesa o mou ichido mitsukeru tame ni aruiteru kono basho o

Tomorrow, believing in whatever kind of future is visible We'll be walking in order to once again discover the serenity of the twilight Walking in this place

ashita ni wa miete kuru mirai nante ROKU demo nai kedo sonna mono o shinjiteru baka na tsuyosa ga hoshii dake kitto koukai ya nagusame yori mo konkyo no nai netsuryou de ikite itai, sore dake de kanjiteru, aruiteru, kono basho ni tatte utatteru nani mo motazu ni koko ni iru ashita wa doko e yukou ka, we're too close to the edge

The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but

We only want the foolish strength that believes in that kind of thing Surely we want to live with a groundless passion Greater than regret, consolation, and the like, feeling only that much And walking, singing while standing in this place We are here holding on to nothing Where will we go tomorrow? We're too close to the edge

kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo fumihazushita michi no saki o mitodokeru made miehajimeta hikari ni nani ga umarete kuru no

sonna fuu ni yume o hanashita mama futari wa aishiau no

You are always going like this, even if you pile on the lies Until you make sure of the point on the road you lost your footing What is being born in the light just starting to appear? Two people love each other in that way with their dreams still separate.(done finally)

"That was fun" said Kagome."See you guy's tomorrow"

"Ok, bye" the gang chorused.

"My dear Lady Sango, Would you like to go out some time?"

***RUB RUB***

*BAM* *SMACK*"Pervert! Nobody would ever go out with you,"Sango thundered**"and, You have about a snowball's chance in hell to go out with me"**

"So, will you?"

****

*BAM* *SMACK*"That's for being stupid!"

"Great going, Sir Lech a lot"Kagome said to an unconscious Miroku**.**

"Ok, were having Playstation2 weekend at my house" said Kagome.

"What the Hell is that?"

"You mean you don't know Inuyasha?"

"Feh"

"We all go to my house, and do our homework, then the rest of the weekend is spent playing games on my little bros,Shippou,and YaKana's Playstation2,with the exception that they play with us,you can bring 2 other friends to make it girls against boys if you want, and the loser have to buy the winners an Ice cream of our choice. So, you and Miroku in?"

"Hell yea!"

"Ok, see ya tommorrow"Said the girls.

"whatever" Said Inuyasha.Miroku said nothing. He was still unconscious.

Done, what's going to happen tommorrow? Oh yea, nuther nightmare on next chap. yea, It's Wednesday in the next chap. have to wash dishes, so by tomorrow or late tonight this should be up. I'm going to write the next chap after I do dishes, that should be up by 11:00 my time which it is 6:23 right now so, bye.


	6. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

New chap.This one ain't geting changed either.On with the fic.

Ch. 6

It's All Coming Back to Me Now

__

~*~Dream sequence~*~

"C'mon Zontu.Let's go to the Ice Cream Shop."

"No"

"You promised"Wailed a 12 year old Kagome.

"No,I didn't"

"Yes,You did because you done good in band you said we could go."

"*sigh*Fine,but only for a minute."

"Yay!"She cheered.They went and ate.they came out 20 minutes later.

"Now let's home"

"ok."They came to an alleyway with dark energy.

"Wanna check it out Kagsy-Chan?"

"Yes,and stop calling me that Zon-Zon."

"Only if you stop calling me that"

"Deal!"

"Ok"They found a couple of demons at the end of the alleyway.A wind soreress by the name of Kagura,and Kanna of the Void.Both were dangerous."Holy Arrow"Kagome called.

"Dragon Fang"Kagura called to stop her arrow.

"Guess your my opponent Kanna.Blade of Years Past"The man called Zontu called.A bright light shot out of his spiratual sword.Kanna absorbed it.

"Meet something Naraku has for a new toy."Kagura said reaveling 5 men with guns."They won't kill you if you just hand over Kagome"

"No way in hell" 

"Fine!Be that way"They fired towards Kagome.

"Kagome!Move!"Kagome couldn't move,she to petrified.she saw them kire at her,but she closed her eyes and felt no pain.She opened her eyes.Zontu had taken all the shots.More than he could handal 

"Ru-Run Kag-Chan.Never look back.Run and be happy."She saw him fall and she screamed

~*~End Dream Sequence~*~ 

She woke up holding her heart.She could remember everything about that day.His words and especially the blood.She remebered his face as death over took him,his soul slipping away,life leaving.

She got up and went to the kitchen and made Oden to eat.oden always got her mind off things.

Her mom came into the kitchen,took one look at her tear streaked face and sat down beside her.

"Tell me about it,Kagome.Get it off your chest."Kagome told her mom about the dream.

"You know what this means mamma?"

"Yes,Kagome,I know.it means another attack."

"The pains there,but it's only faint.It's starting to go away now"

"Kagome,You need to tell all of your friends.Everyone of them.You'll need their help."

"Even Inuyasha's friends?"

"Yes,them too."

"Kagome,everythings goin to be ok.I love you my little Kagome."

"I love you too momma"She said hugging her mom.

"Goodnight Kagome" "Night momma"

They each went to bed.Kagome knew what she had to do.She would tell Inuyasha's friends on Saturday.

She wouldn't go into detail about it.Just enough so they get the main idea.She would also tell them about her being the guradian of the Shikon No Tama.She would take them to the dragon land to see if Ayia would help them.

The rest of the week went by fast and Friday afternoon came.(Translation:Author too lazy to write the rest of the week!)

Find out more about Kagome next chap.Meet kagome's family 'cept for her gramps.Who is Zontu?Who is Ayia?I'll dedicate a chap to you if you can answer one of the four reasons Kagome hates Narku.Just send it to my email.Bye!


End file.
